Conversa de Cumadre
by ricardosaint
Summary: Após terminar a série CDZ Aioria se encontra com Milo e começam a conversar sobre o destino dos demais cavaleiros.


Conversa de cumadre

Numa tarde de sexta-feira toca a campainha na casa do Milo, quando o mesmo atende:

-Aioria!? - Milo faz uma cara de surpreso ao ver Aioria na sua porta.

-Blz? Como é que vai?

-Eu tô blz! E você? Depois que CDZ acabou,ninguém mais veio aqui!

-Pois é! Está todo mundo procurando um novo trampo!

- Entra aí cara! Eu te ofereceria um café ou uma água...mas isso é coisa de cumadre! Você vai querer vodka,wiskey,pinga,vinho ou uma cerveja mesmo?

- Eu parei de beber! Eu não aguentava mais aquela mulher falando na minha cabeça: " Todo dia você chega bêbado em casa!" ou "Se você não parar de beber,eu vou te deixar!" Aioria fica todo desanimado ao contar isso para Milo.

- Cadê o seu orgulho? Vai deixar ela te botar coleira? Você é um leão ou um gatinho?Milo diz isso tentando anima-lo.

- Você tem razão! Eu é que mando! Hoje eu vou ficar ruim!

- É assim que fala!O que você vai querer?

- Pode trazer tudo aquilo que você disse.

- Tudo? Milo faz uma cara de assustado e vai pegar as bebidas. Quando ele volta,Aioria diz:

- Eu vou beber tanto que eu nem vou achar o rumo de casa! Vou mostrar pra Marin quem manda! – Aioria diz muito nervoso.

Milo começa a ficar assustado e começa a entender porque Marin suspendeu o álcool do Aioria.

- Por falar na Marin,como ela vai? Não vejo ela desde o último episódio de CDZ. – Milo pergunta sobre Marin pra ver se acalma Aioria.

- Ela anda muito ocupada com os projetos do filme que ela e o Seya estão fazendo. Vai ser um longa do drama vivido por Seika e Seya chamado: "Separados pelo destino". Ela diz que o povo adora drama e que vai ser um sucesso. – Aioria diz muito mais calmo.

- Não tem a cara do Seya produzir um filme,ele é muito preguiçoso! - Milo diz isso pensando no passado.

- A Marin me disse que ele vai protagonizar o filme. Com o Seya no filme pelo menos eles vão economizar o sangue de mentira. Hahahahahaahahahahaha!

- Pelo menos ele vai dar duro no trabalho!

- Por falar nisso, já ficou sabendo do Shun?

- Não. O que aconteceu com ele? - Milo diz curioso.

- O Clodovil adotou aquele bichinha.

- O que? Mas ele não tinha adotado o Misty no mês passado?! - Milo faz uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada.

- O Clodovil deserdou ele,depois de ouvir o Misty falar:"A Athena ficou uma delícia no Prólogo do Céu"! Ele também disse que só queria a bicha mais forte na família dele!

- Mas o Shun de certo modo,empatou com o A-Flor-Dite. Rsrsrsrsrs

- Ele chamou aquela florzinha para ser seu consultor pessoal.

- Que fria. Eu é que não trabalho para essa biba.

- Por falar em fria. Você sabe onde o Kamus está trabalhando?

- Não faço nem idéia!

- O Kamus está trabalhando na Kibon junto com o Hyoga. Até que eles estão ganhando dinheiro com isso. Eles estão comandando a produção de sorvete.

- "Aonde o boi vai,a vaca vai atrás."Os dois começam a rir juntos.

- Por falar em vaca,eu lembrei da Shina. Ela recebeu muitas propostas de trabalho.

- A Shina? Ela só aparecia de figurante ou para encher o saco do Seya! Ela foi chamada para trabalhar aonde?

- Os produtores de hentai acham que a Shina tem futuro.

- Eu concordo. Aquele golpe dela me deixava doido.

- É, e o empresário dela é o Ikki. Ele tá ganhando muito dinheiro em cima dela,literalmente.

- E o Mu? Está mexendo com a restauração de armaduras ainda?

- Está. Ele não larga esse trampo de jeito nenhum.

- Ele vai morrer fazendo isso!

- Já que você falou em morrer,o Deathmask está ganhando a vida vendendo suvenir.

- Suvenir? Eu não sabia que isso dava dinheiro.

- O suvenir que ele tá vendendo não tem concorrência! Ele tá vendendo máscaras de gente morta.

- Máscara de gente morta?! Esse cara é doido?!

- O pior é que está fazendo o maior sucesso.

- Esse cara faz tudo por dinheiro.

- Sabe quem mais faz tudo por dinheiro?

-Não.Quem?

-Shaka.

-O que ele tá fazendo da vida?

-Ele só estava sendo chamado para fazer yaoi,então alguém chamou ele para desfilar.

- O Shaka?desfilando?hahahahahahahahahahahaha

- Já tem bastante tempo,parece que ele tem futuro.

- Concordo. Eu concordo...que todo modelo é fresco! hahahahahahahahaahaha

- Agora você sacaneou! O Shaka é parceiro!

- Tá defendendo ele? Eu achei que você gostava de mulher,cara. Hahahaha

- PQP Milo. Você fica chato pra caralho quando bebe!!!

- Tô só te zuando. Deixa de ser sem-graça.

- Você quer graça? Liga a tv na Disney. Deve estar começando "Gemeos em ação"!

- Vai à merda! Você quer ver as aventuras de 2 loirinhos?

- Esse programa é do Saga e do Kanon!

- Eles estão protagonizando uma série teen?

- Todo mundo adora série teen,ainda mais de gêmeos.

- Eu odeio série teen,odeio gêmeos, e odeio ainda mais série teen de gêmeos!

- Deixa aí você vai gostar. Está quase na hora de começar.

- Só porque você é visita e eu tô começando a ficar bêbado!

- Você já tá bêbado?! Você aguentava mais antes,Milo! Fraquinho!

- Cara,não tem outra explicação. Eu tô vendo o Dohko na tv!

- Ele tá na tv mesmo! Você é muito desinformado! O Dohko tá ganhando milhões!

- O coroa tá rico? O que ele fez pra ganhar tanto dinheiro?

- Ele levou à falência todas as marcas de cremes e máscaras para rejuvenescer com o seu tônico da juventude.

- Está fazendo tanto sucesso o tônico dele? Ele deve ter um agente de publicidade muito bom!

- Ele mesmo fez a divulgação do produto! Quem vai duvidar de um cara com mais de dois séculos que tem a aparência de um cara de 18 anos?!

- Que velho esperto! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Eu tô precisando aumentar um quarto aqui em casa,quem sabe ele não me empresta uma grana.

- Se eu fosse você,eu não iria.

- Por que?

- O velho Dohko desde que ficou multimilionário ele tá muito fresco e chato! O dinheiro subiu à aquela careca roxa dele! O Shura queria abrir seu próprio negócio mas, ele tava sem grana. Ele foi pedir um empréstimo pro Dohko na empresa dele. Não sei se é porque o Shiryu foi treinar com o Shura ou por te-lo chamado de "múmia mão-de-vaca"mas,ele literalmente chutou o Shura pra fora dizendo:"você nunca mais trabalha nessa cidade...nesse país...nesse planeta...nesse universo!

- O velho Dohko disse isso? – Milo pergunta totalmente pasmo.

- Exatamente desse jeito.

- E o Shura?

- O Shura me disse chorando que não consegue arranjar emprego em lugar nenhum,por culpa daquele velho. O Dohko disse : "Quem fornecer emprego para esse FDP eu nunca mais vendo meu tônico!".

- Que puta sacanagem!

- O único lugar que aceitou ele foi um açougue na esquina da casa dele. O Shiryu está trabalhando com ele. Provavelmente o Dohko ficou com ciúmes do Shura com seu discípulo e exagerou.

- Eu não quero ficar velho não! Ficar com ciúmes é coisa de boiola!

- O véio tá carente!

- Esse véio tá virando boiola! Você vai ver daqui a pouco ele lança um livro contando como ele percebeu que tinha mudado de lado.

- Falando em livro,eu nem te contei do Aldebaran!

- Ah,eu fiquei sabendo que ele vai lançar um livro chamado "Minha mulher,seus primos e eu".

- Como você ficou sabendo disso? O aldebaran disse para não espalhar a notícia porque só eu sabia.

- A mulher dele passou aqui e me disse!

Milo diz isso com um sorriso no rosto como se estivesse se lembrando de algo,enquanto Aioria pensava o que a mulher de Aldebaran tinha ido fazer ali.

- Você é muito brincalhão! Hahaahahahahahhaaha

- Eu não estou brincando!

Milo diz isso com um leve sorriso no rosto, Aioria para de rir na hora e volta a pensar se ele estava tentando confundi-lo ou estava dizendo a verdade.

- Eu nem te perguntei,o que você faz para viver?

- Enlouqueço a mulherada!

- Eu tô falando sério! O que você faz para viver?

- Quando as mulheres estão carentes ou os homens delas não dão conta do serviço,elas me procuram!

- Você tá me zuando? Eu fiquei sabendo que você estava recebendo muitas propostas de trabalho,por que você está fazendo isso?

- Precisa responder? Bom,fazendo isso eu pego mulher e não gasto nada,pelo contrário elas me pagam! Eu nem preciso sair de casa pra trabalhar! Por isso,eu preciso de outro quarto! Depois do serviço as mulheres costumam dormir por muito tempo, e eu tenho muitas clientes!

- Eu não entendo,você era tão bem disposto para trabalhar em CDZ!

- Claro!Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas,eu era o cavaleiro mais próximo da deusa Athena,se é que você me entende!

Milo fica rindo enquanto fala e Aioria fica perplexo.

- É verdade,a sua casa era a última abitada antes de chegar à Athena!

- Quando eu ficava solitário, eu subia as casas e ia até a Athena!

Milo fica rindo sem parar,por causa bebida que já está fazendo efeito. Aioria que também estava sentindo que estava meio "alto" começa a rir junto com Milo.

- Você é muito canalha,nem chama para festa! Seu FDP!

- Você nunca percebeu? Todos os outros cavaleiros desconfiavam quando estavam se dirigindo até Athena e não me achavam na minha casa! Hahahahahahaahaahaha

- Nunca imaginei que você estivesse pegando a deusa Athena.

- Eu peguei quase todas as mulheres de CDZ!

- Nossa,a única que você não pegou foi a Marin?

- Claro! Eu não iria pegar a mulher do meu amigo!

- Você não ia conseguir satisfaze-la! Ela tem um fogo! Eu levei muito tempo pra descobrir como satisfaze-la!

- É,claro! Só você conseguiria satisfaze-la! Eu vou parar de beber porque daqui a pouco eu tenho uma cliente. É melhor você ir,elas cobram descrição da minha parte.

- Tá blz! Eu já tô bêbado demais! Quando eu chegar em casa eu vou mostrar quem manda!

- É isso aí,Falou!Foi bom te ver!

Milo fecha a porta e Aioria vai para casa,um minuto depois que Aioria sai toca a campainha. Milo atende e fala:

- Marin?!

- O que o Aioria estava fazendo aqui? Eu tive que esperar ele virar a esquina pra poder vir!

- Ele veio aqui conversar! Você chegou cedo! Era pra você chegar daqui à meia hora!

- Eu estava ansiosa para te ver! Menos papo mais ação!

Ela puxa Milo para perto e lhe dá um beijo ardente que na mesma hora retribui. Os dois começam a caminhar para o quarto enquanto se beijam e tiram suas roupas. Quando os dois já estão quase sem roupas Milo para de beija-la e fala:

- Eu acho melhor o Aioria parar de beber...


End file.
